1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optics and, particularly, to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Two optical fiber connectors are coupled together for data transmission between electronic devices due to their high transmission speed and signal integrity. Generally, each optical fiber connector includes a number of lenses and a number of optical fibers aligned with the lenses. When coupling two optical fiber connectors together, a lens in a first optical fiber connector aligns with a corresponding lens in a second optical fiber connector to ensure the optical transmittance. However, when the first optical fiber connector is detached from the second optical fiber connector, the lenses are easily broken and contaminated as the lenses are exposed to the external environment. This decreases transmission efficiency and degrades signal integrity.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber connector, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.